Ask a Foolish Question
|image = Candace with computer.jpg |caption = Candace looks at the super-computer. |season = 3 |production = 305a |broadcast = 120 |story = |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |directed = |us = May 13, 2011 |international = |xd = |abcf = |pairedwith = "Misperceived Monotreme" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When Candace discovers that Phineas and Ferb have invented a computer that can answer anything, she asks it how she can finally bust her brothers once and for all. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz loses the key to his latest invention, the "All Purpose-inator," and Agent P must find it before he does. Episode Summary The kids are thinking of what will they give to their Mom for all the nice things she did for them. So they build a supercomputer so they can ask what they can get for her. When they were finish building it, the supercomputer made an initial scan of the whole Tri-State Area. And they tested it by asking simple questions, and it got all of their questions unbelievably correct. Finally they asked what would they get for their mom. It said that they have to get a gallon of industrial marking dye and a leaf blower, tie balloons unto them, go to the top of Danville Hill and release them at 2:37p.m. Meanwhile, Major Monogram reports to Agent P about the holes throughout the Tri-State Area and suspect that Doofenshmirtz has something to do about it. As soon as Agent P got to Doofenshmirtz's lair, he got trapped on dry cement. Later he introduced the Metal-on-Earth-inator. He built it because when he was putting final touches on his All Purpose-inator, a device that can do anything, he only has to turn it on by inserting a key to it but he slipped on somewhat green paint and dropped the key to the ground, making the gopher take it away. So he built the Metal-on-Earth-inator to attract any metal object. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher household, Candace asked the supercomputer how she can make Mom see what Phineas and Ferb did. It said that she has to build a device so she can see it. The kids just released the balloons on top of Danville Hill and they follow them as they go home. Candace successfully built the device and coincidentally Linda comes home upset because of her awful hair. Candace got her to the backyard as Doofenshmirtz's Metal-on-Earth-inator attracted the supercomputer. Linda's hair looked better when the hair dye fell on her and the leaf blower fixed it, which made her happy, making the boys' plan work. Doofenshmirtz's lair ends up getting exploded because of the supercomputer. Songs Building a Supercomputer Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair He pulls one of the flowers in the bushes and reveals a secret passage to his lair. Memorable Quotes Background Information *http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?t=281143 *Baljeet seemed to be annoyed when viewing a computer screen showing Isabella thinking about Phineas. This may mean that he has a crush on her, or the fact that she always ''thinks about Phineas. *Candace asks where Perry is instead of Phineas. Continuity *It is shown again that Baljeet may have a crush on Isabella. ("What Do It Do?".) *The ''Jeopardy! theme is heard again. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). *The Danville scrapyard is seen again. Also, the people in the yard mention that it's the "Second best scrapyard raid ever", referencing what Vanessa said. ("Brain Drain"). *The supercomputer's voice is similar to that of Doofenshmirtz's Alien-inator (Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!). *Phineas's head is seen with hearts around it again (Run Away Runway), only this time, it is his actual head instead of fabric cut-outs. Allusions *The title refers to a common phrase/adage "Ask a foolish (or stupid) question, get a foolish answer." *The music that plays while Phineas and Ferb wonder what to do for their mom parodies the theme from the game show Jeopardy! Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes